Divergent initiation
by SixPersona
Summary: tris and Christina make a new friend during initiation. her name is roxy mona. her boyfriend is in dauntless and is training initiates with four. his name is chaos. he's called that for a reason but not many know about it.


I shrug my mom's hand off my shoulder. "roxy, they called your name." she says. I stand up and walk down to the row of bowls. I take the knife and press it into my

hand. I hold my hand over the bowl and listen as the blood sizzles onto the coals. I hear my mother cry even through the dauntless' cheers. I walk over to their

section as I press the bandage onto my hand and say hi to marlene, she's in my class at school. "did you bring the clothes?" i ask. she laughs a little and nods, we

wuickly run to the washroom and i change into the dark skinny jeans and black runners she brought for me. i leave on my tight green tank top but throw my jack and

my skirt in the trash, i pull my pink and black hair into a pony tail and we get back just in time to run with all the other dauntless. i climb up onto the train tracks and

shove marlene. she laughs. "uri!" she yells. a dark skinned boy turns our way. she waves to him and he runs over. he pecks her on the lips amd extends his hand to

me. "Uriah pedrad" he smiles. i take his hand. "roxy mona." i return his smile. i hear the train horn and we all back off the train tracks. i don't really know what to do

but when mar starts running i follow her. pretty soon the dauntless are jumping onto the train. Uriah jumps first and then helps marlene in. i grab the handle and as i

climb in the train jerks throwing me into someone. we fall to the ground and i lland on top of him. "i'm so sorry." i laugh. "no problem." he laughs back. he looks like

an older version of uri. a hand grabs my arm and helps me up. "i see you met my older brother." Uriah laughs at us. "what's so funny?" i ask him. "don't get together

with him. please." he smirks. i burst out laughing and so does marlene who i didn't relise was next to me "now what's so funny?" Uriah asks. "what year are you?" i

ask zeke. "i chose two years ago." he replies. "and by the way i have a girlfriend." he chuckles. "believe me, no worries. i have a boyfriend." smile at the thought of

seeing kay. he came to visit me once a week in amity, we were together before he chose and still are now. "why aren't you with him then? did he transfer to a

different faction?" zeke asks. "he's actually in your year, him and his friend are training transfers this year." i explain. his eyes go wide. "do you know him?" i ask.

him and Uriah nod. marlene giggles. "he's in our gang." Uriah smiles. "gang?" i ask as the train jerks again. "not a real gang just our group of friends." i make an

"oh" face and nod slowly. "so what's four like outside of dauntless?" Uriah asks. i giggle. "not four. he's like my big brother. chaos. chaos is my boyfriend." i cross my

arms. zeke smirks. "no, i don't believe that." marlene bursts out laughing. "get ready." i lady yells. zeke smiles. "jump." he says as he runs out the door of the train

and lands on the roof. he cheers. "hell yes!" i laugh and run out the door. i do a summersault on the ground and marlene lands next to me laughing. we get up and

walk with zeke and Uriah over to the edge where a young man with blonde hair is standing, zeke goes to stand next to him. "my name is ronan, i am one of your

leaders here in dauntless. here is where you will enter the compound. who's going to jump first?" he asks. no one volunteers, right before i open my mouth a

beautiful abnegation girl with blonde hair and blue eyes speaks up. "i will." she says. she walks to the front and steps up on the edge of the building, she steps off it

and disappears. zeke looks over the edge and soon he yells "next." i step up onto the edge of the building just like she did and step off. i laugh as i fall through the

air. i land on something bouncy and laugh even more. the edge of it gets pulled down and i roll off it. i stumble onto my feet. i look up to see kay's bright green eyes.

he smiles at me. "second jumper, roxy" he yells. people cheer and i smile. "we'll talk later, i'm in instructor mode." he says. "okay." i whisper back. i turn to walk to

where the other girl is and when no ones looking he slaps my ass. i bite my lip and smile to myself as i walk. i stand next to the other girl. "your boyfriend?" she asks. she saw hat he did. I nod and smile. she smiles back and then turns her head. I follow her gaze, it

lands on four. "four!" i squeal. he turns to me and smiles. i run over and hug him. he laughs. "i haven't seen you in forever bro." he hugs me back. "that girl over

there likes you." i whispers. he chuckles. "she's hot." he whispers back as i let go of him. i laugh. "see you later." i walk back as another body hits the net. four and

the girl make eye contact and he smiles and winks at her. she bites her lip as she looks away. she's blushing. she's my height i believe, maybe a littler short. probably about 5'6. and probably the same cup

size, maybe a little smaller. soon another girl comes over and stands next to her and i. "tris that was amazing." she says to the girl, tris, i like that name. the other

girl turns to me and smiles. "hi i'm Christina, but most people call me chris, and this is tris," i smile back. "tris and chris, nice" i chuckle. tris smiles and laughs lightly.

"i'm roxy, most people call me rox." i say copying chris. "dauntless born go with lauren, transfers stay with me." four yells. the dauntless follow a women down the

hallway and i grab mar's arm before she gets too far. "meet me in the transfer dorms with clothes. i want to stand out. oh, and some stuff for two other girls" i smirk,

she laughs and nods before taking off down the hallway. four begins to talk again. "my name is four and this is chaos. we will be your instructors during your

initiation." he starts. "wait. four, like the number?" chris asks. "exactly like the number." he counters. "what happened? 1 through 3 were taken?" she asks. i snicker

and he comes over to us. "what's your name?" he asks her. "Christina" she says quietly. "well, Christina, if i wanted to deal with candor smart mouths i would have

joined their faction. the first lesson you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut." he says lowly. i but my tongue to keep from laughing, he's good at this. "yes."

she whispers. "good." he backs away. "follow me." kay starts to walk down the hall and they give us a tour of the compound. it ends with the transfer dorms. marlene

is standing outside the door and she walks up to me linking arms. i introduce her to chris and tris as we walk inside. "this is where you'll be staying during initiation."

kay says. "boys or girls?" al i think, asks. "both." he responds. the initiates chuckle or cheer and four smirks. "if you like this your gonna love the bathroom." four

says as he leads us around the corner. it a bunch of shower and toilet stalls without doors. "you should feel right at home candor, everything out in the open" four

jokes. "nice." i chuckle. "get changed and then go to the cafeteria for meals." he explains before he and kay leave. i pick a bed against the wall inbetween Christina

and tris and mar hands me a bag full of clothes. i take off my shirt and pants leaving me in red and black lace lingerie. "woah, how'd you get a hold of clothes like

that in amity?" chris asks. "my boyfriend is in dauntless." i smirk. "How'd that happen?" she laughs. "he transferred from amity into dauntless two years before I did. we were together then and still are now." I chuckle as i put on a black crop top and black ripped skinnies. i put my boots back on and

toss chris and tris some other clothes as well. "so he probably knows four and chaos then." chris states as she puts on black shorts and a red t-shirt as well as boots just like mine and tris ends up in a black tank top and

skinnies as well as boots. "chaos is her boyfriend." tris smirks and Christina's eyes widen. "holy fuck. he's hot by the way." we all laugh at her as we walk into the cafeteria and chris and tris sit next to four at a table of initiates, the other side of the table, the right side of four, is

chaos, zeke, Uriah and i assume zekes girlfriend. i sit inbetween kay and uri and across from zeke, mar sits inbetween me and Uriah. "hey" kay says as he sees me. i

smile. "so cutie here says your her boyfriend." zeke jokes. "where did you too meet?" chaos smirks. "she ended up on top of me in the train." zeke winks at me and i

smirk. liar. his girlfriend smacks the back of his head. "ow!" he shrieks. chaos is stiff. "he's lying kay. the train jerked as i was climbing in and i was flung into him." i

chuckle. he relaxes a bit. "anyways, i told her i didn't believe you were her boyfriend." zeke laughs. chaos turns to me and kisses me. i kiss back and we make out for

a little while. we break apart and i smile. "i missed you." i say. "i missed you too." he chuckles and pecks me on the lips. "i believe you now." zeke says. i laugh and

then am distracted by tris and chris having a good hearted argument with other transfers. "i don't want to hear about your old factions. your dauntless now." four

says to them. "were you a transfer?" tris asks him "what makes you think you can talk to me?" he asks her. i cough a little trying to tell him to be nicer. "maybe it's

because you're so approachable, you know, like a bed of nails." she takes a bite of her burger and i burst out laughing. "careful tris" he says and then he turns and

glares at me. "come on big bro, lighten up a little." i tell him. "big bro?" tris asks me. "not biologically but we've known eachtother forever." i explain. she smiles.

"yeah, listen to roxy, lighten up a little, _bro_ " she shoves him a little and i see a small smile creep onto his face. "party at our place later." zeke says. "tris, Christina,

will, your coming right?" i ask them. "sure." they all say. "can i come?" al asks. "sure." i say flatly. i don't trust him, he kepps looking at tris creepy. "its at 7."uriah

says. that gives us two hours to get ready, "shit, lets get ready." i say to the girls, i kiss chaos quickly and then mar, chris, shauna, tris and i go back to shaunas

place.


End file.
